Amarok
by Lita Black
Summary: Tras la traición de Rebekah, Klaus se ha abandonado a la oscuridad. ¿Podrá Caroline recordarle que el mundo aún tiene belleza genuina para él?.- Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡San Valentín, Bite me!" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons!".


**Disclaimer: **TVD/TO no me pertenecen. (Aún)

**Este One Shot participa del Reto de Apertura _"¡San Valentín, Bite me!"_ del foro _"The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons!"_**

**Cantidad de palabras: 6.998.- **(Sí, exactamente dos palabras menos del límite establecido. Porque esas personas que leen las reglas quince veces y aún así tienen problemas con ellas).

**Pareja: Klaroline. **(¿Alguien esperaba otra cosa de mi?)

**Aclaraciones generales: Será canon hasta TVD 5x13 y TO 1x13. **

**Aclaraciones particulares: 1.** Si es que del otro lado del monitor hay alguna persona que alguna vez haya leído algo mío, verá que en este caso respeto el mensaje de TO de que el bebé Klayley es una hija. Pero, no teman, sigo siendo Team Erik.

**2.** Quise jugar con algo nuevo, con la posibilidad de que Klaus alguna vez no sea todopoderoso. No me refiero a algo físico, si no a algo psíquico. El secreto de Rebekah que se reveló en los últimos episodios me dio la posibilidad de jugar con eso que venía rondando por mi mente, aunque entiendo (sin haber visto 1x14) que Klaus reaccionaría de otra manera. Pienso que sin duda la violencia sería su solución, la ira y el enfado. Sin embargo, quise ir un poco más allá y poder meterme un poco en la mente de una persona que durante mil años se ha sentido solo y traicionado. Jugar con qué pasaría si la traición de Rebekah fuese demasiado inesperada y demasiado terrible para él. De eso se trata este fic. Por eso, cuando lo lean, tengan en cuenta que no estoy tratando con Klaus, si no con Niklaus. El hombre completo, fortalezas y debilidades todas juntas.

Disfruten.

* * *

_''La Soledad, Stefan. Por eso es que tú y yo recordamos a nuestros muertos. Hay un breve momento antes de matar, donde literalmente sostenemos sus vidas en nuestras manos, y luego se las arrancamos y nos quedamos sin nada. Así que reunir las cartas de otras personas, o escribir sus nombres en la pared es un recordatorio de que al final nos quedaremos infinitamente y absolutamente… solos''_

_-Niklaus Mikaelson.-_

Caroline terminaba de limpiar su habitación cuando sonó el timbre.

Ella salió sonriente a la sala donde se encontró con Stefan sentado en el sofá.

Caroline pudo escuchar un taconeo incesante e impaciente del otro lado de la puerta y cuando ella colocó su mano sobre el pomo supo que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

Con una creciente sensación de malestar abrió la puerta.

Y se encontró con Rebekah Mikaelson del otro lado.

Estaba, por supuesto, igual que siempre. Los labios fruncidos en una mueca de desagrado y la mirada altanera. Sin embargo, Caroline supo que algo malo había sucedido. Algo en el rostro contrario de Rebekah, algo en sus ojos tormentosos o en el casi imperceptible temblor de su cuerpo le dieron mala espina.

En silencio, se apartó de la puerta y la dejó pasar.

Si Rebekah se sorprendió al ver a Stefan allí no dio muestras de ello, sus ojos seguían fijos en Caroline.

-¿Qué sucedió?-. Preguntó Stefan alarmado, pero la invitada no le contestó-. Rebekah, ¿Qué anda mal?

Sin embargo, Caroline sabía la respuesta antes que los labios temblorosos de Rebekah pronunciaran su nombre.

Quería correr y escaparse. Huir bien lejos. No quería escuchar absolutamente nada de lo que Rebekah fuese a decirles.

-Rebekah…-. Insistió Stefan.

-Nik-. Susurró Rebekah-. Necesito ayuda. Por favor.

Caroline cerró los ojos con resignación. Escuchaba vagamente a Stefan pedir explicaciones, pero sólo podía pensar en como la simple mención de su nombre lo había introducido nuevamente en su vida. Recordó su sonrisa, sus juegos de palabras y su sarcasmo; sus manos tomándola suavemente mientras bailaban juntos; recordó su voz ronca de deseo hablándole al oído.

Y ella no quería recordar nada de todo eso, no después de cinco años intentando sacarlo de su sistema.

Quería gritarle que se fuera, que no la quería en su casa de California, que era feliz antes de pensar en él y sin embargo se sorprendió respondiendo otra cosa.

-¿Cómo está él?

-No lo sé-. Dijo Rebekah con lágrimas en los ojos-. Hace años que no sé de Nik. Él…nos dejó.

Stefan tomó del brazo a Rebekah suavemente y ella comenzó a sollozar con más fuerza.

-¿Qué quieres decir con qué los dejó?

-Él dejó Nueva Orleáns y nunca regresó…llevo cuatro años buscándolo pero no logro hallarlo. He estado en cada maldito rincón del mundo, Stefan.

-¿Por qué?-. Preguntó incrédulo-. Klaus nunca abandonaría a su familia.

-¿Qué hiciste? -. La pregunta de Caroline escapó de su boca y sorprendió a todos. Sin embargo, se cruzó de brazos, pegada a la puerta e interrogó a Rebekah con los ojos entrecerrados-. Es tu culpa, ¿Verdad? Tú le hiciste algo y ahora estás aquí llorando…

-Por favor…

-¿Por qué no me creo tus lágrimas?

-¡Caroline!-. La voz de Stefan llegó por detrás del llanto de la rubia.

-¡Habla Rebekah!

-¡Fue mi culpa! Sí. Todo fue mi culpa…por favor, tengo miedo.

-¿Por ti o por él, Rebekah?

-¡Caroline! Estás siendo cruel.

Stefan se interpuso entre ambas.

-Por él. Estoy preocupada por él.

-Rebekah, vas a tener que decirnos todo-. Dijo Stefan.

Caroline no quiere escuchar.

_Ella se muere por preguntar._

Rebekah tardó unos segundos en serenarse y tomar asiento en el sofá. Caroline, de pie contra la puerta, aún la miraba con recelo.

-Hace décadas, cuando mi familia gobernaba Nueva Orleáns me enamoré de un hombre-. Caroline giró los ojos-. Por supuesto, a Nik no le gustó. Era su mejor amigo, su protegido…Nik había criado a Marcel como a un hijo…entonces él y yo pensamos una manera de detener a Nik para poder estar juntos.

-Déjame adivinar, no funcionó.

-No, Caroline. No lo hizo. Mikael quemó toda la ciudad pero no pudo con Nik y Marcel y yo tuvimos que separarnos.

Caroline dio un respingo y se trasladó de la seguridad de la puerta a escasos centímetros de Rebekah.

-¿Mikael? ¿Confabulaste con tu propio padre para estar junto a tu novio? ¿El padre que pasó mil años dándole caza? Tú, maldita hija de puta.

"_Mi padre me cazó durante mil años, Caroline. Lo más cerca que estuvo fue cuando le cortó la cabeza a mi caballo preferido"._

Stefan tuvo que intervenir para separarla de Rebekah, quién lloró con más fuerza en el sofá.

-¡Déjame, Stefan!

Él no entendía.

Cinco años arrancándose el recuerdo de Klaus de las entrañas. Cinco años desechando cada pensamiento sobre él, intentando olvidar todo lo que alguna vez le prometió.

Para su sorpresa, Rebekah se incorporó con serenidad y su rostro estaba impasible.

-Creí que podías ayudarme. Eras mi última opción.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Nik ha bloqueado todas nuestras búsquedas. Elijah y yo estamos desesperados. Pero él no te rechazará a ti.

-Apuestas demasiado al pensar que significo algo para tu hermano.

Rebekah le sonrió.

-Entonces no conoces en nada a Nik.

Cuando la rubia comenzó su salida hacia la puerta Stefan intervino otra vez.

-Rebekah. Espera. Termina tu historia.

Caroline podía estar bien con lo poco que le habían contado, pero él estaba intrigado.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Por qué no tienes una daga adornando tu corazón?

Rebekah rió sin humor.

-Oh, al menos alguien entendió la gravedad del asunto-. Caroline siguió negando con la cabeza-. Cuando Nik se enteró…simplemente se dio vuelta y se alejó de mí. Nos tiene preocupado, Stefan. Conoces a mi hermano, impulsivo, temerario. Él no actúa de este modo.

-¿Crees que está planeando su venganza?

-No-. Rebekah hizo una pausa y Caroline pudo ver lo destrozada que estaba su alma-. Sólo quiero escucharlo insultarme, colocar una daga en mi corazón y privarme de un siglo de vida. Sólo quiero despertar y verlo sobre mi cama, burlón-. Atravesó la puerta y desde el pasillo del tranquilo complejo de departamentos donde vivía Caroline Forbes dijo una última frase antes de desaparecer-. Sólo quiero a mi hermano. Otra vez.

Caroline la vio retirarse de su apartamento, en su mente, los ojos azules de Klaus estaban presentes. Podía imaginarlo traicionado, herido y furioso. Si cerraba los ojos podía imaginar la escena con precisa nitidez. Su cabello rubio despeinado, sus collares cayendo sobre su chaqueta. Podía casi palpar la sensación de desosiego que sintió.

-Hija de puta-. Murmuró para nadie-. La muy hipócrita…llorando aquí. Lo vendió. Vendió a su propio hermano.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

La voz de Stefan la sobresaltó, había olvidado que estaba allí.

-¿Qué? Lo siento.

-¿Por qué la echaste? ¿Por qué no ayudarla?

_¿Por qué? Porque estoy aterrorizada, Stefan. Porque el miedo me consume de sólo pensar en enfrentarme nuevamente a él. _

- No es mi problema.

- Tú no eres así, Care.

-¿Por qué debería ayudarla? Rebekah siempre se ha comportado como una perra conmigo. ¡Y si Klaus quiere desaparecer del mundo, pues bien! Ya es grande, puede tomar sus propias decisiones.

_Como acostarse con Hayley._

-No lo sé. Tal vez creí que estarías preocupada.

-¿Qué motivo tendría para preocuparme por él?-. Preguntó Caroline mostrándose molesta.

-Creí que eran amigos.

-Es su decisión. ¿Por qué debería involucrarme?

-Porque si la situación fuese al revés, él movería cielo y tierra para saber qué estás bien-. Dijo Stefan algo molesto.

-Él trajo mucho dolor a nuestras vidas, Stefan. No lo olvides.

-Si quieres que te sea sincero, nunca voy a olvidar que él siempre te impulsó a más. Siempre te retó. Cada conversación con él era un juego y resplandecías. Si quieres que te diga la verdad, creo que cuando Klaus dejó Mystic Falls una parte tuya se fue con él. La parte que mostraba qué tan fuerte era Caroline Forbes. Si esta es la posibilidad para que vuelvas a brillar, entonces no dudaré en empujarte.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por la cara de Caroline.

-Pasé cinco años intentando olvidarme de ese error, Stef.

Stefan se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-No me preocupa que te hayas olvidado de él, me preocupa que te hayas perdido a ti misma en el proceso.

0-0-0-0

Caroline siguió dándole vueltas al asunto durante días.

Una parte de ella, se negaba a ayudarlos. Los muros que había levantado en torno a su historia eran demasiado fuertes y altos.

La otra, sabía a la perfección que desde la tarde en la que Rebekah se había presentado en su casa nada sería igual. Todo lo que había intentando olvidar había explotado en su ser y resurgido con fuerza. Sabía, que aunque quisiera, no podría dejar de pensar en Klaus, solo e iracundo. Traicionado.

Ella misma sabía lo que era ser rechazado por un padre y aunque eso había pasado hace tiempo y había hecho las pases con su pasado, recordaba perfectamente el dolor del rechazo, la humillación de saber que quién más debe quererte no lo hace, que quién debe protegerte sólo te lastima.

Durante días analizó sus sentimientos, hasta que una tarde, recibió una nueva visita.

-¡Bonnie!

-Hola, Care. ¿Puedo pasar?-. Dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

-Seguro-. Abrazó a su amiga-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que estabas en Chicago.

Bonnie le sonrió una vez más.

-Tenía que verte-. Se mordió los labios con nerviosismo y el mínimo gesto preocupó a Caroline-. Hay alguien que quiere hablarte.

Ella está recientemente muy solicitada.

-¿Bonnie, está todo bien? Tienes un rostro…

-Kol está aquí.

Caroline dejó de moverse y de sonreír. Su vista se dirigió inconscientemente a la ventana de su apartamento.

-¿Lo puedes ver?-. La voz de Bonnie sonó sorprendida.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no.

-Es que…él se paró allí. Al lado de la ventana.

Caroline enfocó su vista, pero por supuesto, le fue imposible verlo.

-¿Por qué está aquí?-. Pregunta aunque ella ya lo sabía.

Bonnie se sentó y apoyó sus manos tensas en la mesa.

-No, espera. Tiene que saber la historia completa-. Caroline fingió que escuchar hablar a su amiga sola era completamente normal-. ¡Cállate! No…

-Basta, Kol. Déjala hablar-. Dijo Caroline al tomar asiento.

-Él se calló. Increíble. Enséñame el truco.

-Lo aprendes en Mikaelson para principiantes-. Bromeó por primera vez en días.

Bonnie retorció sus manos y tras una enfurecida mirada a la ventana se dirigió a su amiga.

-Sabes que al ser el ancla puedo ver ambos lados del velo-. La rubia asintió en silencio-. Kol no se ha callado desde entonces. Es una maldita sombra parlante que siempre tiene algo que acotar.

-Su venganza-. Dijo Caroline en voz baja-. Se está vengando de Jeremy por asesinarlo.

-Él acaba de sonreír. ¡Espera! Es tan molesto…-. Caroline intentó no sonreír, pero Bonnie era ridícula moviendo sus brazos con frustración-. Pero hace unas semanas insistió con que quería verte. Dice que tiene un mensaje para ti. Y que si oficio de nexo entre ambos va a quedarse tranquilo.

"_Ellos son disfuncionales, están locos, pero se mantienen juntos"_

-¿Estás segura que quieres escucharlo?-. Preguntó Bonnie a último momento-. No tienes que hacerlo.

-Va a encontrar la manera de llegar a mi, Bon. Así son ellos.

-¿Qué está pasando con…? ¡No voy a decirle eso!-. Caroline rió finalmente. Bonnie la miró indignada antes de contestarle-. Él dice que eres la pequeña cosa sabrosa de Klaus más inteligente que ha conocido.

Caroline asintió en silencio en silencio, Bonnie se preparó mentalmente y las palabras de Kol salieron a través de su boca. La voz seguía siendo la de su vieja amiga de la infancia, pero el rostro de Kol se iba volviendo cada vez más nítido en su mente.

-_Sabes por qué quiero hablar contigo, cariño._

-Tu hermana pequeña es una perra-. Caroline no podía saberlo, pero Kol había sonreído.

_-Rebekah necesita a Nik para lavar sus culpas. Mi hermana quiere muchas cosas y cree que puede conseguirlas, pero la verdad es que si las consiguiera no sabría que hacer con ellas._

Caroline se relajó contra la mesa e intentó no hacer contacto visual con Bonnie.

-Aunque accediera a ayudarlos, ¿Qué les aseguraría que yo podría encontrarlo cuando tus hermanos no pudieron?

_-Mi hermano utilizó una bruja para que bloquee cualquier tipo de hechizo localizador. Pero yo sé donde está. Siempre que pueda verlo, seré capaz de saber dónde está._

Por primera vez, todos los pensamientos que Caroline tuvo desde que Rebekah apareció dejaron de importar. La posibilidad de comprobar por sí misma qué tan grande era el daño hecho le ganó a todos sus temores.

-¿Por qué yo?-. Preguntó mostrando su última inseguridad.

_-Porque querida, aún conserva un dibujo tuyo. El último sin quemar._

-Tienen demasiada confianza en mi.

_-Tengo la misma confianza que tenía Nik, porque ambos sabemos de lo que eres capaz._

Un flechazo de confianza la invadió.

Klaus siempre había creído en ella más que nadie. Siempre parecía ver más allá de sus propias inseguridades.

_-Al principio pensé que era cuestión de tiempo_-. Prosiguió Kol por medio de Bonnie-. _Tomaría un poco de distancia para preocupar a todos, para torturarlos con el miedo, y luego aparecería tras Rebekah y en el mejor de los casos pasaría unos cuantos siglos encerrada en un ataúd con una daga. Pero, no fue así. Todos nosotros podemos manejar a nuestro hermano temerario e iracundo, pero nunca lo había visto así, no tan…_-. Bonnie pareció estar esperando algo_-. Destruido-. _Dijo finalmente.

Caroline ignoró deliberadamente la mirada de Bonnie. También intentó negar la punzada de remordimiento.

-No sé si podré convencerlo de volver a Nueva Orleáns. Él parece bastante…

_-Querida, Nik ha vivido toda su vida y muerte creando muros a su alrededor. Pero déjame asegurarte que ninguno de nosotros ha apagado su humanidad, a diferencia de cierta doppleganger cobarde…_

-Basta-. La voz de Bonnie sobresaltó a Caroline-. No seguiré con mi parte del trato si vas a insultar a Elena o seguir perturbando a Caroline. ¡Está pálida!

Pero Caroline estaba más allá del insulto de Kol. Había visto la humanidad de Klaus, sus momentos más íntimos. Él los había compartido sólo con ella, por eso sus amigos no podían comprenderlo.

Y la realidad se hizo presente.

Llevaba años negando durante el día cualquier relación con el híbrido porque durante las noches las promesas incumplidas seguían rondándola.

Si Klaus finalmente apagaba su humanidad, si finalmente se convertía en un monstruo sin ningún tipo de contemplaciones como lo había sido Elena, entonces Caroline perdería por completo cualquier oportunidad con él.

Y en lo más profundo de su alma sabía que nunca estaría preparada para renunciar a eso.

-¿Dónde está?-. Preguntó, sorprendiendo a Bonnie.

Su amiga frunció los labios.

-No tienes que hacer esto, Caroline. Sea lo que sea que esté pasando no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-Claro que si.

_-Rusia. En la región de la Taiga._

Su amiga le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Si prometes volver de Rusia como quién dejó Mystic Falls, entonces con gusto escucharé a Kol hablar durante horas.

Caroline rió.

Tenía un viaje que emprender, un híbrido que encontrar.

0-0-0-0

Caroline recorrió el bosque con paso ligero. La noche estaba cayendo sobre ella y aún no había podido encontrar el menor rastro de Klaus.

Estaba pensando en salir a la carretera e intentarlo al día siguiente cuando sintió un ruido tras ella.

Sus sentidos se encendieron y la sensación de alerta la invadió. Algo iba mal.

En menos de un segundo ella se encontró rodeada de lobos, que gruñendo amenazadoramente, se acercaban a ella.

No había luna llena esa noche pero ella no tenía intención de comprobar cuánto daño podían causarle una manada hambrienta y comenzó lentamente a alejarse de ellos.

Lo que fue para peor, porque comenzaron a perseguirla. Utilizando su velocidad vampírica, Caroline intentó alejarse pero los lobos tenían un buen ritmo tras ella.

Caroline cerró los ojos cuando tropezó con una rama y cuando volvió a abrirlos, un gran lobo se enfrentaba a la manada.

Caroline lo reconoció enseguida y bufó con sarcasmo.

-Hola, Klaus.

El lobo la guió hasta una casa entre los árboles. Él no se había transformado y eso no podía ser un buen comienzo. Por supuesto, no es que ella quisiera verlo desnudo, pero el animal parecía gruñir y no estar muy feliz. La pelea le había dejado a Klaus unos cuantos rasguños en el lomo y Caroline podía ver sangre goteando por su pelaje.

Cuando estaban por ingresar a la casa otro lobo grande y de color blanco se acercó por atrás, Caroline se tensó pero Klaus hizo algún sonido lobuno y el otro lobo ingresó tranquilo a la casa tras el macho alfa.

Caroline tenía un montón de comentarios sarcásticos acerca de eso, pero decidió callarse por el bien de todos.

Klaus desapareció en los interiores de la casa y se vio obligada a sentarse, en silencio, mientras el otro lobo se acurrucaba cerca de la chimenea con la vista fija en ella.

Tras unos minutos de tenso nerviosismo Klaus reapareció en la estancia en su forma humana. Estaba terminando de abrocharse la camisa y Caroline aún podía ver la sangre seca.

-¿Te ayudo con las heridas?

-Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme solo.

La afirmación, hecha de tan mal modo y cortante hundió a Caroline nuevamente en el sofá. Dentro de ella comenzó a tomar forma un dolor penetrante.

Klaus nunca se había comportado así de brusco con ella, jamás había sido tan hiriente. Una sola frase y ella ya se había percatado de lo inevitable. Klaus estaba roto.

El lobo levantó su cabeza bruscamente al escuchar el tono de voz del híbrido y su pelaje comenzó a erizarse.

-Ey. Tranquilo, amigo-. Dijo Klaus con un tono más suave-. Ella no es una amenaza-. Se acercó y comenzó a acariciarlo-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿En serio? ¿Tú estás hablando con un lobo gigante en tu sala de estar y yo soy la cuestionada?

-Caroline…

-No lo sé. Mi único objetivo era encontrarte. Nunca llegué a planear qué te diría.

Klaus le sirvió una copa de alcohol que ella agradeció con ganas.

-Este no es un lugar para veranear, Caroline. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-¿Estás seguro que esa cosa no me va a comer?-. Dijo mirando intranquilamente al lobo blanco-. Ya he tenido demasiados encuentros con lobos.

-Amarok no va a comerte, amor.

Una felicidad estúpida la invadió cuando él volvió a llamarla con apodos cariñosos y decidió retrasar un poco más el motivo de su visita.

-¿Amarok? ¿Le pusiste un nombre?

-Bueno, no podía llamarlo "cosa" durante mucho tiempo ¿No creés?-. Se hizo un silencio incómodo-. ¿Por qué estás aquí, Caroline?

-Bueno, creí que éramos amigos-. De alguna manera él se las ingenió para sonreír recordando los términos de su amistad-. ¿Qué te sucedió, Klaus?

-Tú lo sabes-. Murmuró él mientras seguía acariciando a Amarok distraídamente-. ¿Qué otro motivo tendrías para estar aquí?-. Lanzó una risa triste-. Eres demasiado buena. Siempre intentando salvar a todos. No puedes salvarme a mi, cariño.

El dolor impreso en las palabras le dolió a Caroline mucho más que cualquier otra cosa. Las lágrimas amenazaban con caer pero no le importó.

En lo único que podía pensar era en quitarle todo ese dolor.

-No estás solo-. Murmuró pero Klaus no dio muestra de escucharla-. ¿Por qué tienes un lobo de mascota?

Él pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y se mostró mucho más cómodo con esa pregunta.

-Amarok no tiene manada. Te darás cuenta por su pelaje, no es gris como el de los lobos que te atacaron-. Por supuesto, hasta ese momento ella no había pensando en eso-. Lo encontré deambulando por el bosque hace un año. Sabía defenderse por si mismo aunque la vida de un lobo solitario es dura-. Para ese momento él sonría con pueril orgullo-. Es un sobreviviente.

-Y entonces lo adoptaste. Porque eres el gran híbrido del mal y no podías sólo tener un cachorro.

-Él me adoptó a mí. Me siguió hasta la casa y la rodeó durante semanas hasta que finalmente se dejó ver-. Klaus se incorporó finalmente y se sentó frente a ella-. Amarok era un lobo gigantesco de la mitología Inuit. Era uno de los seres más importante de su cultura, pero cazaba solo. Siempre estaba solo.

Caroline suspiró por la identificación con el lobo.

-Klaus…

-La paciencia nunca fue tu fuerte, amor.

-Rebekah me pidió ayuda.

Ante la sola mención de su hermana, Klaus saltó del sillón y Amarok volvió a incorporarse bruscamente.

-Es una cosa curiosa mi hermana-. Comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación mientras buscaba más alcohol-. Todo un milenio queriendo deshacerse de mi y cuando le doy su espacio, su maldito hombre y sus malditos caprichos sean cuáles sean, ella decide que necesita tenerme al lado.

Caroline intentó interrumpirlo pero él no se lo permitió.

-Dile a mi maldita hermana que me deje en paz.

-Para que sepas, la eché de mi casa cuando vino a pedirme ayuda.

-Esa es mi chica.

El comentario fue jocoso pero aún así los dejó en un silencio incómodo.

-No estoy aquí por Rebekah, Klaus. Estoy aquí porque no creo que merezcas esto.

-¿Te das cuenta lo ridículo que suena todo? Tú y tus amigos quisieron eliminarme durante años y ahora resulta que no puedo mudarme a Rusia y estar tranquilo porque es un problema.

Klaus parecía cada vez más al borde del precipicio. Y aunque él se negara a mostrarlo Caroline podía leer el dolor que lo consumía. Kol tenía razón. Estaba a punto de perder su humanidad.

-Es curioso como funciona el mundo, ¿No crees? Un día estás en California intentando vivir tu vida y al día siguiente intentas negociar con un híbrido terco.

-Para que te quede claro, Caroline, no estamos negociando.

-Klaus…

-No. No he sabido de ti en cinco años, ¿Qué derecho crees que tienes para aparecer de pronto y comenzar a pedir explicaciones?

-¡Siempre dijiste qué podía aparecer frente a tu puerta!-. Gritó Caroline incorporándose también. No le gustaba este Klaus.

-¿Por qué no antes?

-Bueno, quise saltearme la etapa de pañales con Hayley.

Klaus se giró bruscamente y al menos ella se consoló al saber que lo sacó con eso.

-¿Cómo…?¿Cuándo…?

-Hace años. Tyler me lo contó en una gran escena de revancha y resentimiento.

Él pareció tranquilizarse un poco.

-Lo siento, Caroline. No quería que te enteraras así.

-¿Y cómo querías que lo hiciera?

-Bueno…nunca llegué a esa parte.

Ella le sonrió como ofrenda de paz.

-Sabes…tienes un hijo que te necesita en Nueva Orleáns.

-Hija-. Repuso él automáticamente, avergonzado explicó-. En realidad no lo sé, me fui antes que naciera…pero Hayley decía que era una hija.

Caroline se acercó cautelosamente a él y le tomó la mano. Al final del día, ella seguía confiando en que él nunca la lastimaría.

-¿No sientes deseos de conocerla?

-Yo no quería ser padre, Caroline. Yo ni siquiera sabría ser un buen padre. Ella o él está mejor sin mí. Seguramente Elijah ya ha ocupado ese puesto.

Caroline comenzó a ver la profundidad del asunto.

-Creí que su lema era "Siempre juntos"…

-Siempre y para siempre.

-¡Eso! Gran lema. Tal vez necesite uno. Los Forbes "rubios naturales"-.Él rió y para ella fue una gran victoria-. Sé que estás furioso con Rebekah.

-Yo no estoy furioso con ella, amor. Lo estuve, los primeros meses. Pero ahora, sólo no quiero verla.

-Pero…

-No. Caroline. Si vamos a hacer esto, si voy a estar aquí sentado contigo hablando de cosas que jamás entenderías como pertenecer a una familia de psicópatas, entonces dime por qué.

-¿Por qué?

-El por qué estás aquí.

-Porque no se me ocurriría estar en ningún otra parte.

La sinceridad los golpeó a ambos con fuerza.

Entonces Klaus comenzó con un relato en voz monótona y distinta. Ella escuchó absorta cada palabra. Le contó sobre los miles de años escapando de su padre, de las torturas y del terror. Le habló de Henrik, su hermano menor. Le contó que no pudo salvarlo, que prometió protegerlos a todos ellos. Entonces su voz parece más cansada y vieja y Caroline recordó que después de todo él tiene un milenio vagando sobre la tierra. El relato continuó con la traición de Rebekah, con la ira de Elijah al enterarse, con el terror de su hermana a que la dejara con una daga. Breve e indirectamente el dolor de la traición se filtró por entre las líneas del relato.

Cuando terminó de contar la historia él la miró suplicante.

-Esa es la historia completa, Caroline. Mil años de traiciones y decepciones. ¿Qué crees?

-Creo que aún amas a tu hermana. Y que por eso no la has lastimado. Creo que te sientes herido y solo. Pero no es verdad.

-No seas ridícula.

-No, tú no lo seas. Atravesé medio planisferio para encontrarte. Me debes un poco de sinceridad.

-Siempre he sido sincero contigo, Caroline.

-¿Por qué no volver?

Amarok se desperezó de su lugar al lado de la chimenea y Caroline había olvidado que él estaba allí.

-Tiene hambre-. Explicó Klaus-. Espera.

El híbrido regresó de la cocina enseguida con pedazos de carne cruda entre las manos.

Amarok comenzó a comer en silencio, agradecido.

-Seré sincero contigo, amor. Pero exijo que tú lo seas conmigo.

Esta vez, Caroline no tuvo miedo de pagar el precio.

Klaus volvió a sentarse en el sofá frente a ella y cerró los ojos.

-Al principio, escapar de Nueva Orleáns fue sólo una forma de poner un continente de distancia con mi hermana y no encontrar la manera de matarla. Nunca en toda mi vida…siempre he sabido que conspiraba contra mí. Los berrinches de Rebekah son memorables, pero ¿Mikael? Ese hombre nos odiaba a todos. No sólo a mí, que era su bastardo. Él podría haberla matado por mero placer. Nunca creí…necesitaba alejarme de allí, Caroline.

Klaus abrió los ojos cuando la rubia se sentó frente a él en la mesa ratona que separaba ambos sofás.

Él continuó.

-Y entonces fui acostumbrándome a esto. Siempre he sabido que estaba solo, así que la soledad no me asustó. Y un día, cuando la ira cedió lentamente me di cuenta que no quería volver-. Caroline hizo un gesto de asentimiento-. No, espera. Prometí serte sincero. No _podía_ volver, amor. Había pasado tanto tiempo… ¿Cómo hacerlo? Ellos estarían felices sin mí, mis hermanos, mi hija, todos. Soy un monstruo, Caroline. Los monstruos vagan solos por la vida-. Su mirada se alejó de ella para posarse en el lobo que seguía desgarrando la carne echado al lado de la chimenea.

-Cuando vi a Rebekah, ella estaba destrozada. Klaus, no digo que ella no haya estado terriblemente mal, pero creo que estaba arrepentida. Realmente arrepentida.

-Así es Rebekah, cariño. Llora siempre sus errores.

-Y es por eso que tú siempre asumes la responsabilidad. Para no dañarla.

-Por favor, Caroline. No creas que soy un mártir.

-Jamás lo creería, sólo creo que no eres un monstruo.

Abrió la boca varias veces para contestarle pero siempre la cerró. Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta durante varios segundos.

-Si te soy franco, no sé cómo volver. Qué decir, qué hacer. Tengo una hija, Caroline. Nunca la quise pero…

-Imagino que has pasado cada día pensando en ella.

-No-. Un gemido-. Si.

-Mi padre me torturó cuando se enteró que era un vampiro. Luego me pidió disculpas y todo terminó bien entre nosotros pero la verdad es que hay algo que nunca le perdoné. Él me abandonó y nunca miró atrás.

Klaus mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los de ella y aunque perteneciese a una dimensión paralela el breve momento de honestidad que estaban teniendo le dio fuerzas a Caroline para seguir adelante.

-Pero tú vas a volver y te aseguro que no hay nada que ella valore más. Estoy segura.

-¿Sabes? Yo siempre podría usar la compulsión contigo y esta charla jamás existiría-. Caroline rió y él supo la verdad; nunca podría engañarla a ella-. Es la primera vez en mil años donde estoy cansado de luchar-. Admitió, finalmente.

Su último miedo confesado, su mayor secreto. A ella.

Y ella lo comprendió y pensó que nunca antes había llegado a ver el centro de una persona como en ese momento.

-Vuelve a casa-. Rogó-. Por favor, no quiero este Klaus.

Él se mostró sorprendido y ella supo que era el motivo de explicarse. Tomó distancia de él y fue a pararse cerca de la chimenea.

-Hace cinco años que intento quitarte de mi mente. Hace cinco años que me convenzo que todo fue un error-. La mirada de Klaus la sorprendió, había aprendido a leer sus sentimientos tras ella-. La única manera que encontré fue convencerme a mi misma, y cada vez que intentaba eliminar algo de mi mente que lo relacionaba con ti, bueno, lo eliminaba de mi persona. Fue sistemático, progresivo, casi no me di cuenta.

-Caroline…

-No. Espera-. Hizo un gesto con la mano y se quitó el cabello del rostro. Volvió a acercarse a él-. Cuando tu hermana vino a buscarme, la eché de mi casa y la odié. Me había involucrado otra vez en tu vida y era exactamente de lo que había estado, inconscientemente, escapando. Y entonces no pude dejar de pensar en ti, en todo lo que había estado intentando olvidar y descubrí que no quería olvidarlo. No quería olvidarte a ti. Pero claro, pasó mucho más que eso para que me diera cuenta de todo esto. Y por favor, créeme cuando te digo que no es sencillo decírtelo.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Kol vino a verme. Bueno, no verme-. Le explicó todo lo sucedido con Bonnie-. Cuando dijo que estabas por apagar tu humanidad me di cuenta que no quería eso.

-No soy precisamente una persona…

-Tu pequeña humanidad cabe dentro de una nuez, lo sé. Pero es suficiente para mí.

Él negó con la cabeza incrédulo.

-No puede ser nunca suficiente para ti. Tú tienes una luz…

-Sé que puedes ser mejor, pero lo poco que me diste me salvó.

Se sorprendió por completo, absolutamente estupefacto de pensar que él pudo haberla salvado, cuando él siempre fue el monstruo. Se acercó a ella con cautela, temeroso de lastimarla con su simple presencia y se preguntó cómo es que mil años de oscuridad no la repelían.

-¿Cómo pude haberte salvado?

-Me diste motivos para confiar en mí. Viste algo dentro de mí que yo desconocía. Crees que soy fuerte, ágil, eterna.

-Lo eres-. Afirmó-. Claro que lo eres.

-Intenté seguir negando todo, conformarme con la vida que estaba construyendo. Pero cuando Kol me dijo que estabas perdiendo tu humanidad…no voy a mentir diciendo que eres la mejor persona que he conocido, pero en ese momento, algo golpeó en mi. Comprendí algo muy importante y me asustó.

-¿Qué cosa, amor?

-A Caroline Forbes le gusta el inmanejable, tirano, cínico y psicópata de Niklaus Mikaelson. Y ella no quiere perderlo-. Dijo entre lágrimas. Tantos años tratando de ignorar la verdad que finalmente admitirla se había llevado con ella parte de sus fuerzas-. Prefiero lidiar con esto, pero jamás podría verte derrotado.

-Por favor, no llores. No por mí.

-Lloro por ambos, que estuvimos a punto de perdernos.

Él siguió acercándose a ella pero no le importó perder su espacio personal.

-Cariño, tal vez creas que esto es verdad. Que puedes salvarme, que puedo ofrecerte el mundo como te prometí; pero ha pasado tiempo y he cambiado.

-No…

-Sí. El mundo ha dejado de ofrecerme maravillas. Sólo hay traición.

Caroline lloró con más fuerza. Había llegado tarde. Él se había dado por vencido.

Intentó decir algo, pero las palabras no acudieron.

No más juegos, no más ingenio. No más regalos, ni sorpresas, no más promesas de un mundo eterno. No más seguridad en sus brazos. Nunca más volvería a sentir la seguridad de sus brazos. Nunca más alguien volvería a elegirla ante todo.

Caroline no sabía si lloraba porque lo perdió o porque no supo verlo. Pero sabía que lloraba por él y por el destino que no podrían tener.

Cuando él abrió la boca para decir algo ella negó sutilmente con la cabeza. Recogió su chaqueta del sofá y se dirigió directo a la puerta.

-Aún así, fue bonito volver a verte-. Su mano se posó sobre el picaporte-. Me gradué de la Universidad. Quería que lo supieras.

Ella no se atrevió a decir adiós.

Cuando se internó en el bosque lloró aún con más fuerza, se dejó caer en el suelo y no se preocupó por los lobos que podrían volver. El rostro de Klaus la atormentó. Sus palabras vacías de sentimiento, sus ojos llenos de decepción.

Pensó que si ella podía tener tanto dolor encima, cuánto podría acumular él en mil años de soledad.

Se quedó sentada, su espalda contra el árbol y pensó con ironía que la última vez que estuvo en un bosque por culpa de Klaus las cosas habían sido muy distintas.

Kol no llegó a tiempo, Klaus ya estaba perdido.

Y una idea inquietante comenzó a gestarse en su mente.

Kol, asesinado en la cocina de Elena Gilbert. Ella siendo cruel e insolente frente a su dolor. Él salvándola.

"_Cualquiera capaz de sentir amor es capaz de ser salvado"_

Todas y cada una de las veces que habían estado juntos, las palabras jocosas y los silencios cómplices. Todas y cada una de las veces donde él la había buscado, donde le había sonreído, donde había dejado de lado su venganza por ella. Todas y cada una de las veces donde no se había dado por vencido con ella.

Nunca se había rendido.

Se levantó de la fría capa de hojas que cubren el suelo y se secó las lágrimas con ambas manos.

Corrió tan rápido como el vampirismo se lo permitió y llegó hasta la puerta de Klaus nuevamente.

Entró sin siquiera dudarlo, azotando la puerta en el proceso.

Klaus la miró sorprendido desde el otro lado de la sala. Amarok no pareció inmutarse.

-He estado recorriendo Rusia desde hace un mes. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es recorrer estos bosques? ¿Tienes idea que es un país enorme?

-En realidad, es el país…

-¡No vine por una clase de geografía!-. Klaus levantó una ceja y ambos recordaron aquel día en la casa de Shane, sobre el mapa-. Vine aquí porque eres un idiota y no voy a tolerarlo.

-Caroline, por favor…sólo déjalo ir-. Su voz cansada no fue suficiente esa vez para hacerla retroceder.

-¡No! Tú no me dejaste ir. Tú no me permitiste un minuto de respiro. Atacaste en cada oportunidad que pudiste, aprovechaste cada segundo que tenías para meterte en mi mente. Y si ahora es mi turno, y si tengo que pasarme una vida jurándote que vas a tocar mi puerta, lo haré. Porque es hora que yo también luche un poco por nosotros.

Él comenzó a moverse lentamente, rodeó la mesa ratona y sus dedos recorrieron la superficie del sofá de cuero.

-¿Nosotros?-. Preguntó en un susurro que se entrelazó con el viento que soplaba fuera.

-Creo que el champagne no es nuestra única cosa. También tenemos un gran historial de desencuentros y peligrosos intercambios de ideas.

-¿Por qué estás tan empecinada en salvarme?

-Porque si te salvo, entonces es probable que tú me salves a mi. Mi vida ha estado estancada hace años, mis proyectos, mis planes. No sabía que necesitaba para reacomodarla, para recuperarme a mi misma. Pero ahora lo sé. Cometí un error al arrancarte de ella, por favor, no me digas que es tarde. No me digas que te perdí. ¡Tú prometiste ser mi último amor!-. Concluyó.

Incluso antes que Caroline pudiese percatarse de la escena que acababa de representar, el híbrido ya había cruzado la distancia que los separaba y la estaba besando.

-Eres la persona más terca que he conocido en mi vida, Caroline.

-Ese era el momento perfecto para decir que era la persona más hermosa de tu vida.

Recorrió su rostro con su pulgar y chocó su nariz con la de ella en el gesto más íntimo que Caroline había experimentado en su vida.

-Voy a lastimarte. Vas a odiarme. Vas a querer gritar y escapar muy lejos de mí-. Aseguró.

-Cuando lo logremos, voy a tener la historia más bonita del mundo para poder presumir de ella.

Volvió a besarla.

-Va a ser difícil…

-Si lo que buscas es alejarme de ti, quiero que sepas que con los vestidos que me has regalado va a ser bastante difícil.

-Puedes tener todos los que quieras-. Ella sonrió, él no esperaba menos-. Me refiero a Volver. A Nueva Orleáns.

Caroline se apartó de él con cuidado.

Por un momento, la casa en medio del bosque ruso desapareció de su mente y recordó que ya no se trataba de salvar a Klaus. Nueva Orleáns cobró forma en sus pensamientos. Rebekah, Elijah, aquel hijo al que nunca conoció.

-Un año-. Dijo finalmente-. En un año, iré a Nueva Orleáns. Tienes un año para regresar a la ciudad y enfrentar todo lo que dejaste atrás.

-¿Estás poniéndome un plazo?

-Estoy diciendo que un año a partir de hoy, estaré buscando tu puerta en el barrio francés. Aunque nada cambie, aunque tengas las mismas ganas de abandonar, aunque otra maldita guerra se desate estaré allí por ti.

Klaus no pareció seguro y Caroline pudo ver las dudas en su rostro.

-Voy a ir. Te lo prometo.

-¿Y si no lo haces?-. La duda llegó a ella en forma de lamento-. Por supuesto, siempre puedes romper tu palabra y…

-Tendrás que confiar.

Él la abrazó. Con fuerza y sin ganas de dejarla ir.

Por primera vez, Caroline pensó que todo era posible. Le correspondió el abrazo y sintió en él a un hombre al que nunca habían abrazado o que lo habían hecho hace ya varias vidas.

Lo abrazó un poco más fuerte y el cuerpo de Klaus, tenso, fue relajándose poco a poco.

-Un año-. Murmuró él. El objetivo de Caroline fue claro para él. Un año para volver a la ciudad, conocer a su hija y aceptarla en su vida. Ese momento en particular lo asustaba de la misma manera que el primer día. Una pequeña vida que dependía de él-. ¿Puedo torturar a Rebekah?-. Intentó bromear.

Caroline se apartó un poco de él pero mantuvo sus brazos envolviendo su cintura. Lo miró divertida.

-Sí, si puedes-. Ella rió ante su rostro confundido con esa risa cantarina que él recordaba y que pocas veces le había dedicado-. Para serte sincera, aún no la perdono.

-Siempre podemos quedarnos aquí.

Caroline observó la casa con los ojos entornados.

-Esas cortinas son espantosas-. Lo besó-. Sé que será difícil, sé que cuando te vuelvas a enfrentar a ellos el dolor regresará más fuerte, sé que estás muy cerca de perderlo todo. Pero algún día tendrá que pasar, no están hechos para estar separados unos de los otros.

-Cuando Rebekah me confesó que había llamado a Mikael-. El nombre salió con resentimiento entre sus labios-. Mi primer pensamiento fue matarla, causarle tanto daño…y luego supe que mi destino siempre fue estar solo. Que tal vez, un milenio después, era tiempo que lo aceptara-. Con un nudo en la garganta, continuó-. Mi padre dijo una vez que nadie me amaría.

Ella sólo lo abrazó más fuerte y enterró su cabeza debajo de su cuello.

- Siempre fui la segunda opción de todos, hasta que un día la criatura más poderosa de la tierra decidió fijarse en mí y situarme en la prioridad de sus opciones. Yo creía que nadie me querría. Tú crees que nadie te querrá. Tu padre que además de ser un hijo de puta, nunca me conoció.

Él dejó Nueva Orleáns para el día siguiente, de momento se centró únicamente en el sabor de tenerla finalmente entre sus brazos.

Se inclinó para besarla nuevamente pero fue interrumpido por un morro gigante que se interpuso entre sus piernas.

Caroline se agachó para acariciar al lobo blanco.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Los lobos siempre han tenido una debilidad por mí.

-¿Qué te parece viejo amigo? Iremos a Nueva Orleáns.

Juntos, se dejaron caer sobre el sillón.

Mañana pensarían en cómo enfrentar a su familia, en cómo decirles a sus amigos que se mudaba de ciudad.

Al otro día podrían pensar en el tiempo perdido, en los demonios enfrentados, en el dolor que aún roía por las entrañas, en los temores compartidos y en los propios.

Klaus pensó en la familia que abandonó, la vieja y la que aún no conocía. Se reconfortó pensando que si Caroline aún podía ver algo bueno en él, tal vez no todo estuviese perdido con su hija.

El rostro de su hermana se formó en su mente y el sentimiento de traición que tenía arraigado en su pecho volvió a aparecer.

Sin embargo, hubo algo nuevo, que no había estado allí todo ese tiempo. La necesidad de volver a verla, el querer enfrentarse a ella. Rebekah había estado en un ataúd durante un siglo pero no tenerla a su lado no se había sentido tan fuerte como los últimos cinco años.

Incluso él pagaría por escuchar un sermón de Elijah.

"_Siempre y para Siempre"_

Por primera vez en años sintió una pequeña motivación que se entrelazó con su oscuridad.

-No quise huir-. Confesó-. No soy tan cobarde.

Caroline giró su cabeza y le sonrió con una ternura infinita. Él no recordaba haber sido merecedor de una sonrisa así.

-Nunca lo apagaste.- Klaus negó con la cuando el dolor atravesaba tus huesos, incluso cuando creíste que era imposible soportarlo.

-Aún así, amor. He hecho cosas que…

-Tu humanidad pende de un hilo. Pero no lo cortaste. Eso no es ser cobarde. Todos tenemos nuestros demonios, todos necesitamos distancia de ellos de vez en cuando.

Le apretó la mano en silencio y se recostó sobre él.

El rayo de esperanza se hizo más fuerte.

"_Eres hermosa, fuerte, llena de luz"_

Permanecieron juntos y en silencio durante horas. Lamieron internamente cada una de sus heridas y temores.

Amarok volvió a echarse cerca del fuego.

El lobo no estuvo solo nunca más.

* * *

Eso fue todo.

¿Comentarios/sicarios? Los sicarios no entran en los rw.

**Always and Forever, Little Rippah. **

**Lita.**


End file.
